1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a signal treatment device for stereophonic reproduction by headphones in which an anterior homing sense is achieved.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In sound reproduction by previous headphones, the stereo signal intended for speaker use is usually applied in an unaltered state to the left and right reproduction devices of the headphones. However, the perceived sound is unnatural and tiring in comparison to the sound perceived in an actual sound field in which a sound picture arises in the head near and between the ears.
Accordingly, a device has previously been suggested which would add sounds as cross talk signals or as delayed signals to each channel beyond those reproduced at each ear of the listener in the case of speaker reproduction, specifically, sounds diffracted at the head and sounds reflected by walls in order to reduce the defects cited previously. However, when the device is used, the sound picture beyond the head is still static. That is, while the sense of expansion to the left and right is relatively natural, the sound picture which arises in the head completely lacks the sense of forward expansion. Thus, the natural homing sense does not develop as in the case of speaker reproduction.